


At the End

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble. Jack and Ryan cannot actually co-exist in the same space with the world carrying on. Prompt from Cin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

Once Ryan had started to work for Rooster Teeth, they found out very fast that he could not be near Jack. It was not because they didn’t work well together or any sort of fighting happened; it was because the closer they got the more disaster happened around them. The closest the stood was a few feet away, and even then earthquakes shook the building and the clouds outside started to darken and clouds turned about ominously.

 

Since then, the two took extra care to not get too close. Close physically at least. Their condition did not stop them from sharing fleeting glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking, or exchanging small smiles.  It didn’t stop Ryan from joking about with Jack in the Let’s Play, coming to his aid in game and helping him win. It didn’t stop Jack’s heart skipping a beat when he heard Ryan’s laugh and watched his madness from the sides in Minecraft.

 

Before too long, the two started to develop feelings for each other that ran past a fleeting crush. A numerous amounts of times, Ryan had to step out of the Achievement Hunter to prevent himself from reaching over from the couch to grab Jack’s hand or to punch him on the should in congratulations like the other guys did. Jack had to leave work a few times early when he couldn’t take the distance between them, to not be able to reach out and caress his face, to give him a kiss that he so wanted to too often then was safe.

 

It was during a VS when it happened.

 

Jack had challenged Ryan to DooM II and Ryan had laughed at the PC choice, having played it many times before. It was a fun game, and took awhile to end. Both were surprised at how well Jack was holding up against Ryan in the game, but in the long run, Ryan had come out as the champion once again.

 

Cheers and laughter echoed out in the room and Ryan tossed his arms in the air in victory. He stood and took a chance look at Jack, and a small, gentle smile bloomed across his face and the joy in Jack’s eyes. He was still running on adrenaline from winning when he took a step forward, not feeling the ground start to shake once more, and reach out a hand to Jack’s face and cupped his jaw, bringing his face in for a kiss.

 

The silence in the room was defining. No one spoke, half torn between what they were seeing and half on edge, knowing what happens when the two come in too close.

 

When nothing happened for a solid minute, Michael let out a laugh.

 

“Alright I think that we also just proved that Jack and Ryan touched and they existed in the same space and the world is still here.” he announced to Lindsay who was filming the VS. More cheers echoed out and Jack pulled Ryan in for another kiss.

 

That was when the glasses shattered in and the glass went flying. The ground had opened up and a crack was heading straight towards the building, molten lava erupting from the ground.  The clouds outside had started sprouting both funnel clouds and massive electric storms. The outside world had erupted into utter chaos, and it was their fault. Guilt seeped into both Jack and Ryan and settled in their stomachs as they gripped each others hands. A last look was shared between them, and the rest of Rooster Teeth that had run out of their respective rooms to see what was happening. Once everyone caught sight of the storms and fire, a few started to break down crying, and others took off for their cars to try and reach their home and safety.

 

But it would be in vain.

 

The world was ending, and nothing could stop it.


End file.
